


Tag Team

by beachbby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien genitalia, Anal Sex, Keith gets passed around lmao, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retractable Penis, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, lotor's kinda freaky idkkkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbby/pseuds/beachbby
Summary: The three of them have an agreement. Shiro and Lotor pass Keith around between them, trading him off, depending on whether he's working with Voltron or as one of Lotor's generals at that point in time.Keith wants to see if he can manage to get all three of them to spend a night together, at least once.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	Tag Team

The background hum of the ship was a gentle lull, calming in the same way a car’s engine was, and Keith was distracted enough by the star map in front of him that he almost didn’t hear the footsteps that trailed behind him. 

He shifted, just enough to see who it was, and couldn’t repress the small grin that crossed his face even if he wanted to. 

Lotor had that coy look on his face, a smile that was more wry than anything else with eyes that burned with a sort of intent that already had Keith’s mouth watering despite himself. He turned back to the star chart, too distracted to properly analyze it, letting out a sigh when the heat of Lotor pressing himself against his back began to seep through his uniform. 

The prince didn’t say anything at first, seemingly satisfied with leaning against Keith and humming an odd little Galran melody into his ear. “You should be returned to your little paladins within three of your hours.” Lotor said, his voice low and deep and Keith shivered as goosebumps began to trail up his arms at that. 

The air between them was already growing heady, Lotor’s pheromones strong enough that Keith could taste it on the back of his tongue, bitter and warm. A thin sigh left him and he shifted his hips, having to move backwards and _up_ in order to rock against him, Lotor’s height making it more difficult. 

He could feel it when the other man huffed out a laugh, his chest jumping against his back, the telltale hardness of his cock already pressing against Keith’s ass. Lotor had no reservations about shifting, moving to cover Keith with his body, utterly dwarfing him as his hands snaked around to his front, long fingers toying with the latches at the front of Keith’s uniform. 

“We have time, then.” Keith said, breath hitching as he leaned forward to brace his hands against the dash, the cool metal against his palms hardly registered as Lotor kept _moving_ , another laugh leaving the man. 

“Hmm? You’d like me to send you back to the paladins with a bit of wetness between your thighs?” Lotor _purred_ as he moved his other arm to Keith’s ass, moving to cup it just light enough that Keith could barely feel it, the warmth being a stronger sensation than the touch. “Send you back to your Shiro with enough done to you that he doesn’t have to prepare you in order to take you again?” There was laughter in his voice, the sound of it warm and the utter lack of jealousy in it made Keith whine, thin and reedy. 

Fuck. Shiro always did go crazy when there was still a remnant of Lotor’s touch. 

“Please,” he manage to gasp, the word trailing off into a breathy sigh as Lotor squeezed, his claws just barely prickling Keith’s ass as he did so, the armor saving him from the brunt of it. 

“Of course, of course.” Lotor said and Keith could literally _hear_ the smile in his voice as Lotor’s deft fingers moved to undo the back latches in his uniform. The prince knew the placement of them, had designed the uniform himself when he asked Keith to be one of his generals, and the confidence in his movements forced Keith to lock his knees to keep from shaking. “I can’t send you back to them unsatisfied.” He acted as if he hadn’t done that before, on multiple occasions. 

A metallic click echoed through the room and Keith shivered as his skin was exposed to the air, Lotor letting out a pleased hum as he kneaded and pinched at Keith’s thighs, not unlike a cat. The prince was still cupping at his chest with his other hand, and a thin moan left Keith as he began kneading that area too, armor too thick for him to feel anything significant, but the sensation of it was nice regardless. 

The hand moved back to his ass and a gasp startled its way out of him when Lotor gripped a cheek, spreading him open enough that he could work the flat of his thumb into his hole. Another pleased hum, Lotor pressing his thumb deeper, the dulled claw of that finger feeling almost kind compared to the others on Lotor’s hand. “You’re still a bit slippery from last time, do you need more oil?” Keith inhaled, ready to gasp out a ‘no,’ pausing when the prince pushed his thumb forward, up to the first knuckle, the burn of it having just enough edge that Keith had to rethink. 

“A little, yeah.” Keith said, the hand Lotor had been kneading his chest with shifted, moving away, and he was too preoccupied with breathing to look at what the other was doing. There was a small pop, like a lid being opened, and Keith braced himself as the chilled oil dribbled into his crack. Lotor quietly pulling his thumb out halfway to catch some of the oil before pressing it back, further this time, the burn of it warmer this time, a low heat beginning to pool in his gut as the prince continued his detailed ministrations. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in deep as Lotor continued the motions, slowly pushing his thumb in further and further, the stretch of it making Keith whine. The pheromones were stronger now, heavier, and Keith opened his mouth to pant, the scent of it washing over him and forcing him to swallow when saliva began pooling in his mouth. 

Fuck. 

Lotor’s fingers, they were large, massive actually. Keith had compared them with his own once, and hadn’t been at all surprised when it had taken his pointer, middle, and index finger to replicate the girth of just Lotor’s thumb. 

He had to lean forward more when Lotor pressed his thumb in deep, the entirety of it inside him as the rest of Lotor’s hand was stuck outside. “There we go,” Lotor said, voice no more than a gentle coo, and Keith knew that the prince was eyeing the way his finger disappeared inside him. There was a slick sound as he shifted his thumb, moving it around inside him, and Keith whined, letting his head hang and feeling his toes curl when Lotor gripped his other cheek with his free hand, spreading him open with a wet sound that made his dick twitch. 

Lotor was going slow, this time, apparently wanting to make the most of the last few hours together before Keith would go back to Voltron. 

The heat behind him shifted, Lotor’s armor scraping as he moved, and Keith barely had time to let out a short “what?” before the wet lap of Lotor’s tongue against his hole had him choking on his spit. 

He braced himself further, having to shift from hands to forearms as Lotor kept at it, the hot breath of his exhales against Keith’s ass as he continued to lick, thumb flexing and working to open him up further, was making his head spin. 

He wanted to reach down to touch himself, cock aching from where it was still inside his armor, barely able to resist the temptation of it, knowing Lotor preferred to take care of everything himself. 

There was a low sound reverberating throughout the room, the realization that it was Lotor’s purrs made his breath hitch, the heat in the pit of his stomach only growing stronger. 

“Lotor-“ he gasped, body feeling too-hot within the confines of the armor, the prince uncaring as he continued, a short flex of his thumb sending such a harsh jolt of pleasure through him that his legs gave out, Lotor having to move his free hand to grab at his hip and hold him upright. 

He was going to leave bruises, at this rate. 

He had no idea how long Lotor continued his gentle ministrations, taking him apart with his tongue and thumb, the push-pull feeling of it combined with the warm wetness of his tongue making Keith’s head feel heavy, fuzzy and hot as he panted, the pheromones that Lotor was letting out making him drool, his hair getting caught in the spit that dripped from his mouth. 

When Lotor finally pulled away, Keith could _feel_ the string of spit that stuck to Lotor’s face disconnect and fall back onto his thigh. A mewl left him, he was unable to shake his hips and try to entice Lotor back, legs weak, Lotor’s grip on him unforgiving. 

“There we go,” Lotor rasped, his voice rough, the sounds of his armor dropping to the floor made Keith twitch, hips trying to rut forward and find some semblance of friction but unable to make any sort of connection. Lotor gave his thumb a few more pumps, Keith’s thighs shaking as the prince pulled him apart, his attention to detail almost painful, before easing it out. 

Keith huffed out a breath, eyes blurry and unfocused as the metal dashboard he’d pressed his face into began fogging up. 

The hot slide of Lotor’s cock in between his cheeks forced a trembling whine from him, the ribbed texture of it making him shake in anticipation. 

Lotor was dutiful, careful to rub the moisture on Keith back onto his dick, not wanting to hurt him, and it made Keith want to cry in frustration. One of the hands gripping his hips shifted and when Lotor eased the tip of his dick into him, he shivered. He could feel the way Lotor was leading himself in, painfully gentle as he split Keith open and he moaned, having completely given up on not being loud. “Relax,” Lotor breathed and Keith slumped, letting the dashboard take on all of his weight as Lotor pressed in deeper, the heat of him inside almost as pornographic as the squelching sound that resulted from the slow press was. 

He could feel the tremble, the strain that going so slow was having on Lotor, the galran having given up the fight and fully leaning onto him as he fucked into him. Lotor let out a hot breath, next to Keith’s ear, the moan of it vibrating into Keith’s back and he swallowed the saliva that rushed into his mouth at the scent that bloomed from the prince. 

Keith’s cock twitched, straining against the confines of his armor and he squeezed against Lotor, reveling in the moan the other let out. “Brat,” the word was huffed out with a laugh, Lotor pulling out an inch before pressing in again, faster this time, the thickness of it made him feel like he was on fire. 

He wasn’t sure he was breathing when Lotor bottomed out completely, the two of them shaking in silence for a moment, and he could feel the twitch of Lotor’s cock inside him. A thin sigh left the prince, and Keith gasped, fists clenching and unclenching against nothing as he tried to gather himself. “I can’t breathe,” he whined, feeling as if Lotor’s dick was caught in his lungs, the weight of it heavy in his guts. 

The prince just laughed, as if it was funny, leaning in further, pressing a light kiss against Keith’s neck, uncaring of the sweatiness of his hair, before moving up to nip at the tip of his ear. “Dearest, you don’t even have a gag in, how are you struggling to breathe?” He said it in the velvety, seductive way he did when he wanted something, but Keith could hear the underlying strain to it. 

Keith gasped in another breath, the headiness of the air around them making his throat dry, and he squeezed around the prince again, hearing his breath stutter above him. 

Lotor grunted, the hands gripping his hips tightening, and the first actual thrust made him lose his breath all over again. The sound of Lotor’s hips slapping against his ass was sharp, almost disgustingly so, but Keith couldn’t find it in him to do anything but moan when he felt the ridges of his dick brush against his prostate. 

He was drooling, again, the feel of it wet against his cheek as it smeared onto the dashboard. Lotor’s hair shifted, moving and brushing against his side and he startled, hearing a choked off gasp from Lotor as he did. 

Lotor’s hips stuttered, shaking like they always did when he was close, and Keith sobbed in relief when he finally moved to undo the front part of Keith’s armor, the galran’s large hand dwarfing him as he grabbed his dick. 

The pads of his hand was rough, but the practiced way in which he got his hand wet with Keith’s precum in order to have a smoother glide made Keith shake. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“I-“ Keith gasped, a hard thrust knocking the air out of him, cutting him off. Lotor groaned from above and Keith jolted, strained moan leaving him as he squeezed around Lotor, legs giving out for the second time as he came, the sound of his cum staining the floor getting lost in the heavy sounds of Lotor fucking into him. 

Lotor pressed a shivery kiss to his shoulder and Keith could feel his lips tremble. Keith slumped, eyes going half-lidded as the feeling of post-orgasm settled into him and he shifted his neck to the side, giving Lotor more space as he brought up one of his hands to cup at the back of the prince’s neck, trying to encourage him forward. 

The sound he let out was _obscene_ , Lotor hardly able to give the meat of his neck a cursory lick as he moved his hips, Keith on the precipice of overstimulation. The bite was expected, but still startling, shocking a moan from him as Lotor bit down, hard, trembling around Keith as his hips stuttered, the rush of warmth that filled him made him shake. 

They shivered together, for a moment, before Lotor opened his mouth, releasing his shoulder with an apologetic kiss. Keith blinked, still hazy, and when the quiet rasp of Lotor passing his tongue over the bite mark started up, he knew that it had bled. 

“I got a bit carried away,” Lotor said, a half apology, and Keith hummed, idly shifting his hips when Lotor didn’t pull out. 

It took a while for the prince to be satisfied with his work and Keith knew he was taking his time, if only to leave a few more marks for Shiro to see. Sometimes it felt as if the two of them were using Keith as a sort of messenger. 

He shivered when Lotor finally moved, separating them, Keith clenching around nothing, feeling almost painfully empty as he stretched, trying to straighten himself. Lotor was kind enough to help him do a cursory cleaning and when both of their armor had been put back into place, the prince spoke. “We’re nearing the castleship, it should be a bit longer before we arrive.” And Keith hummed a small, nonsensical agreement, having to get up on his tip toes to press a kiss into Lotor’s jaw, the galra too tall for him to reach any higher. 

A pleased look crossed Lotor’s face and the two of them settled in to wait for the trip to be over.

-

If Keith was asked to explain how this agreement had come to pass in the first place, he would have no idea where to even start. It was complicated, the compromise that Lotor and Allura had come up with, and he had no complaints. 

Spending a month or so with Lotor, working as one of his generals, before switching off and going back to Voltron for another month or so in order to pick up Shiro’s slack and allow the man some rest was oddly, refreshing in a way. 

It did lead to odd tension, at times, particularly during drop offs and pickups, Lotor’s relationship with the other paladins still lacking. At this point it was easier for Lotor just to wave Keith off and stay on the ship as he exited and fill Allura in on any necessary information. 

It was definitely a weird agreement, but Keith didn’t mind it. 

Whenever he came back, Shiro was always there to meet him. 

This time, the man had a knowing smile on his face, more of a smirk than anything else, and despite the fact that Lotor had had his turn just barely an hour ago, Keith felt warm at the sight. Shit, it was becoming pavlovian at this point. 

“Anything interesting this time around?” Shiro asked, voice soft, and Keith gave him a small smile, feeling a little thrill run through him when he realized that Shiro’s gaze had a knowing glint to it. 

“It was standard, nothing too different this time.” He said, soaking in Shiro’s attention and having to restrain himself when the man moved to squeeze at his arm. The motion of it bracing. 

Shiro smiled and Keith felt his stomach twist, almost giddy with it. “Let’s go to the debrief, hopefully it won’t take too long.” 

Yeah, hopefully. 

-

The debrief was very nearly unbearable, having to wait for what he knew was going to come afterwards was almost painful. When Allura finally adjourned it and Shiro rested a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder, he melted, letting himself be led away from the debrief room with an ease that would’ve made any self respecting person cringe. 

As they walked through the hallways, towards the rooms, Shiro’s hand shifted from his shoulder to the small of his back and Keith had to fight against the urge to preen at the attention. 

“Mine or yours?” Shiro asked and it took him a moment to catch up. Rooms, Shiro meant rooms. 

“Yours.” The answer was immediate and Shiro gave his waist a short squeeze, a positive affirmation, as he moved to open the door for him. 

Keith was hardly able to get through the doorway before Shiro was on him, pushing him deeper into the dark bedroom, the lights dimmed down to something similar to night. A warm sigh left him and he allowed himself to be manhandled, Shiro’s calloused hands warm and rough as he pulled him closer. Keith tilted his head up, eyes half mast, and felt his heart thud when Shiro answered the motion with a kiss. 

The door hissed shut behind them, Shiro’s lips a gentle, but firm, press against his own, and Keith opened his mouth with a moan when Shiro’s tongue pressed forward, the chaste kiss shifting into something more. 

Shiro separated them with a short pop and Keith blinked, dazed, as he moved to mouth at Keith’s jaw, the armor covering his neck. “Did you have a good time?” Shiro asked, voice muffled, an amused huff tickling at Keith’s hair. 

He shivered, moving when Shiro pushed them towards the bed. “Yeah, it was nice.” He said, not having a way with words like how Lotor and Shiro did. 

With the short laugh that Shiro let out, it was clear the man didn’t mind. When the edge of the bed hit the backs of his thighs, he sat, Shiro moving to meet him, a large hand pressing softly against Keith’s stomach as the man shifted his position to fit his tastes. “You okay for this? Not too tired?” Shiro asked, still mouthing at Keith’s neck and he felt as if his head was spinning. 

Attention was something that he was still trying to get used to, especially this sort of attention. He’d always figured that it would be more aggressive, more demanding, but Shiro and Lotor had both been nothing but- oh. 

Shiro kissed him on the mouth, soft, slowly leading him down onto the bed. Keith sank into the sheets, tired, the realization that he hadn’t answered Shiro’s question hit him. “I’m fine,” he rasped, blearily looking up at Shiro, the man’s face shadowed where he was hovering over him, hands pressed into the bedsheets beside Keith’s chest. 

He could tell, though, that he was smiling. 

“Let’s take off your uniform, then, we won’t be able to do anything if it’s in the way.” Shiro said, voice amused as he moved to undo the straps, and Keith helped, lifting his hips so the man could ease his bottom armor off easier, undoing half the clasps that donned his chest before Shiro took over for him and slipped him out from the armor. 

“Whenever you come back, it’s like my birthday all over again.” Shiro said and Keith snorted, lazily batting at his face, exasperated. 

“That’s too sappy, stop it.” He teased, feeling his insides melt when Shiro grabbed his hand and kissed at his palm, the metal of his prosthetic chilled against his fevered skin. 

“You like when I’m sappy.” Shiro said and Keith rolled his eyes. Yeah, maybe but he didn’t need to admit that. “Taking off your uniform is like unwrapping a present.”

Keith’s dick should not have given an interested twitch at that, but it did, and it was hard to keep from moaning. Shiro settled in between his legs, the armor falling off the bed with a short thud, Keith opening his thighs in order to accommodate him. 

When Shiro palmed at his cock, the scratchy cotton of his underwear rubbing against the sensitive skin underneath, Keith gasped, lungs stuttering as he drew in a breath. 

Shiro kissed him on the exhale, leaving him oddly breathless as he gripped at Keith’s thighs, lightly pushing them open further before settling in further. The way Shiro rolled his hips, his own clothes still on, rutting them against each other, made him feel oddly shy. 

Not even a few hours ago, Lotor had been taking him apart across a dashboard, but this felt more vulnerable. Keith wasn’t sure if he preferred one over the other. 

“Did he send you back wet?” Shiro asked, voice strained for the first time as he panted, the motions getting to him too. It was all Keith could do to let out a frantic nod, feeling one of Shiro’s hands move to his underwear and begin to pull it from his hips. 

They were closer now, it was harder to maneuver, but somehow they managed to pull off his underwear as well as Shiro’s clothes, their body heat now melting into something more intoxicating. 

They kissed, sloppier now, Shiro still rutting their hips together, this time it was wetter, a slick noise between them whenever he rolled his hips, and Keith was dizzy with it. “I have an idea,” Shiro gasped, the words hot against Keith’s mouth, and he mewled, shifting his hips when Shiro paused. “Are you up for- ah- riding?” 

That startled a moan out of him, Keith’s hips stuttering as he tried to catch up with what Shiro said. “Yeah, yeah, fuck. I need to sit u-“ Shiro slipped an arm behind his back, pulling Keith into his chest in one smooth motion, sitting back and leaning against the wall next to the bed, their positions changed in a near instant. 

Keith shivered on his lap, the new position startling, and had to swallow, mouth watering at the blatant man handling. “God,” he moaned, pressing his cheek to Shiro’s chest, the pec squishing underneath his cheek. Shiro just laughed, the asshole, resting a hand on Keith’s hip, disturbing the new bruises that Lotor had put there. 

“You alright?” Shiro asked, voice full of laughter and Keith grimaced, pressing further into Shiro’s chest and reaching behind himself with a shaking hand, feeling a short rush of success when he grabbed his cock. That managed to get a moan from the man and Keith grinned, his grin trembling as he led the tip of his dick into his hole, having to remind himself to relax despite already being prepped and wet. “Keith,” Shiro whined, voice thin, and Keith grinned, smug, as he sank down onto the length, body adjusting with relative ease. 

It was hot, warmer than Lotor’s, and he let out a weak moan as he sank onto it in one motion, his own cock throbbing where it was pressed between their stomachs. 

The noise that came from Shiro as Keith bottomed out was _guttural_ , his grip tightening against his hips and Keith moved, rolling his hips and letting his mouth open at the sensation of Shiro’s dick shifting around inside of him. 

“Keith-“ Shiro moaned, throwing his head back as Keith leaned forward, pressing his head into Shiro’s shoulder in an attempt to gather himself as he began moving. A gasp left him as he braced his knees on either side of Shiro’s thighs, using the bed to gain some semblance of leverage as he started bouncing in earnest. 

His thighs burned, but the velvety-hot push-pull of Shiro inside him was enough incentive to keep going. 

“Shiro,” his name left Keith in a moan and Keith snaked his arms around his neck, holding onto the man as he kept going, the slick sounds of the motions making him flush. 

The scent of sweat filled his nose and he was dizzy with it, drool slipping out the side of his mouth as Shiro gripped his hips and bucked _up_ into him, slamming against the spot inside him that had him shaking. 

It didn’t take long after that, the two of them moving against one another, each of them desperate, and when Keith came, it was with a cut off moan, the sudden wetness against his stomach making him tighten around Shiro. Shiro grunted, pushing up hard, bottoming out completely before the new rush of cum inside Keith made him whine, toes curling at the sensation. 

They panted for a moment, both of them too tired to do anything beyond breathe, and it was a while before Shiro spoke, his voice a heavy rasp. “Shower?” 

“I’m tired.” Keith grunted, grimacing at the way the cum between their stomachs was already growing tacky. 

“Keith, we’re disgusting.” Shiro laughed and when Keith begrudgingly clambered off of him, it was with a tired sigh, muscles aching in a good way, but still aching. “It’ll be fast, then we can sleep.” His voice was overwhelmingly gentle and it affected him like a cooling balm would. 

Hopefully the water would be hot, Lance had a penchant for running out all the hot water over the course of his hour long showers. 

-

With how interested Shiro and Lotor seemed in each other whenever Keith traded spaces, it really was only a matter of time before they were all in a situation like this. 

Lotor was staying on the castleship for a few days, discussing future plans and agreements with Allura, and it was blatantly obvious, even to Keith, that there was a sort of tension between him and Shiro. Keith couldn’t put his thumb on exactly what sort of tension it was, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t bad. Hopefully. 

Apparently the other paladins just figured that they didn’t like each other, Allura had even pulled Keith aside and asked him to try and mediate between the two in case there were any ruffled feathers. 

Even with the tension between the two, it was startlingly easy to get them into the same room. Lotor’s temporary room, that was. Allura had given him one of the guest rooms that had a king-sized bed, so it made the most sense to Keith, at least. 

It was awkward. “This room looks, nice?” Shiro offered weakly and Keith eyed the way Lotor seemed to almost cringe at that. Weird, normally they both were confident, if anything, it was Keith that should feel uneasy here. 

“Yes, quite. I’m very satisfied with it.” Lotor said, voice smooth and unruffled, but Keith could tell he was floundering underneath the calm exterior. 

When they both sent him equally despairing looks, Keith said the first thing that came to mind, wanting to break the tension. “We’re having a threesome tonight, right?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, taking in Lotor’s confusion at the unfamiliar word and the way Shiro let out a strained sigh. 

“I wouldn’t want to pressure you into anything, Keith.” Shiro said, and Keith blinked, momentarily stunned. Pressure _him?_

Lotor still looked politely confused, but had straightened at Shiro’s words, a guarded look crossing his face for a brief moment. “I feel as if I’m missing something.” He said, voice even as he shifted his weight, popping a hip the slightest bit as he spoke. 

Shiro answered before Keith got the chance to. “It means all three of us, together.” He said and Keith watched as Lotor’s eyes widened in realization, it was a marginal change but by the prince’s standards, it was significant. 

“I-“ a pause, “-wouldn’t be opposed.” Lotor said and Keith nodded, turning to look at the way Shiro’s cheeks flushed a soft color. All it took was a nod on Shiro’s part before Keith shrugged off his shirt, the rustling of the fabric sounding almost harsh in the oddly silent bedroom. 

Normally the pair were unreserved when it came to taking Keith apart by themselves, who would have guessed that they would be apprehensive together? 

Keith didn’t have any experience in organizing threesomes but when Shiro and Lotor both gave him _looks_ he figured that he was going to have to take the lead. He eyed the bed, the way the plush pillows were propped up agains the backboard and he felt a sudden inspiration. “Lotor,” the galra straightened at the mention of his name, giving him an indulgent smile that seemed almost insincere. “Take your clothes off and sit on the bed.” 

Another indulgent smile, this one looking kinder than the other had, Lotor apparently amused enough to let Keith order him around. “Of course, of course,” Lotor sighed, the sound of it sweet, as he carefully disrobed, the action of it being a bit too stiff to qualify as seductive. 

He shifted to look at Shiro, taking in the pink color that was slowly spreading across the man’s cheekbones. “Take your clothes off too.” He said, moving to rid himself of his own pants, pulling his underwear off with it, quietly pleased when he could hear Shiro move to do the same. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the way Lotor was watching them from where he was perched on the bed, leaning back into the pillows, relaxed, his legs open with just enough space that Keith could fit there, if he wanted to. 

A plan had long since formed in his mind and he was going to go for it, goddamn it. Keith was pretty sure that there would be no complaints. “Shiro, can you grab the lube?” He asked, clambering onto the bed, crawling across the sheets towards Lotor, the prince looking more smug by the second as he opened his legs wider. 

Keith stopped, face down, ass-up as the corner of the bed sagged under Shiro’s weight, the other climbing on top of it as well. “Just what are you planning?” Lotor asked, voice even and silky smooth, and Keith hummed, inching closer, nearing Lotor’s slit, his cock still needing to be coaxed out. Keith could _feel_ Shiro’s curiosity, the other too polite to bring attention to his own interest, and Keith arched his back, looking up at watching the way Lotor’s eyes darkened at the sight of him. 

“Shiro at the back, you at the front.” He said, easy, knowing that he’d flustered the prince when his eyes widened. 

He wasn’t too sure how much access Lotor had had to pornography, he’d assumed that it was a good bit, but with the way he continued being thrown off by what seemed to be standard threesome fare, Keith wasn’t sure anymore. 

From behind him, the sound of a cap opening made him flush, Shiro’s firm touch on his ass making him sigh in content as he leaned forward, pressing his tongue to Lotor’s slit, eyeing the way the galran’s stomach muscles twitched at the motion. The taste was neutral, maybe leaning towards sweet if Keith had to place it, but when he inhaled, the back of his throat tasted like cinnamon.

When Shiro rubbed at his hole, finger calloused and wet with slick, achingly gentle, he sighed, Lotor’s thighs twitching around his head as he did so. “Tell me if I go too fast, alright Keith?” Shiro said, the smallest thrum of strain in his voice as he eased the first finger in, Keith having to remind himself to relax, the warm burn of it more than welcome. 

Lotor was getting wet and when Keith looked up at him, he could see the way his cheeks had darkened into a plum color. “Yeah,” he rasped, dragging his tongue from the bottom of the slit to the top, where the tip of his cock was just starting to peek out. Shiro gave his finger the first pump as Keith flattened his tongue against Lotor, lapping at the sensitive skin as he rolled his hips back against Shiro’s hand. 

The prince sighed, a trembling thing, and Keith tried to remember if he’d given him a blowjob before, but was coming up suspiciously blank. Well, if he’d known that Lotor would react like this he would’ve offered far sooner. 

Shiro pumped his finger, twisting and stretching Keith open, the sensation making his mind go pleasantly fuzzy as he lapped at Lotor’s slit, encouraging the cock to emerge further. The taste of it was slowly growing stronger, and when Keith moved his hands, one reaching underneath Lotor’s leg, gripping at his hip and encouraging the thigh over his shoulder while the fingers on his other hand spread his slit wider, Lotor let out a weak moan. 

“Fuck,” he heard Shiro swear from behind, another finger moving to press in beside the first, and Keith groaned into the warmth in between Lotor’s legs. 

Lotor let out a thin laugh, throwing his head back onto the pillows, hair fanning out behind him. Keith could see the way he was gripping the bedsheets, and felt a low rush of pride in his gut. “How, how lewd.” Lotor laughed, thigh muscle twitching beside Keith’s head. “Servicing two men at once, I ca- _ah_ -nnot fathom it.” That startled a laugh out of Shiro, his fingers moving faster inside Keith, more of the slick being added, Keith could _feel_ his impatience. 

It took a moment for Lotor to look down again, managing to look debauched despite the short time they’d been at this. Keith made direct eye contact with him, watching the way his pupils dilated, wrapping his lips around the emerging cock and _sucking_ , the rush of galran slick resulting from the action being as rewarding as Lotor’s heavy moan. 

He gave a short lick to the new length, pleased when it was finally lengthening more. He disconnected with a short pop, swallowing the saliva that threatened to drip from his mouth, and looked behind him. Shiro’s gaze had darkened, his chest getting the red blush it always did whenever they did something like this. Keith rolled his hips again, pressing further into his hand, encouraging, and preened when Shiro added a third finger, his gaze finally shifting away from where Lotor was panting and to where Keith was looking at him. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked, his voice raw, and Keith’s eyes trailed down the expanse of his chest, watching a drop of sweat roll down his body. 

He should probably answer. 

“Yeah, keep going,” Keith said, eyes widening at the sound of his own voice. It had gone rough. 

Shiro huffed out a laugh, scissoring his fingers inside of him and Keith groaned, the burn of it pleasant, before turning back to Lotor. 

The prince had moved a hand up to cover his mouth, the other gripping at the bedsheets as if they were a lifeline, and Keith was more than pleased to see that his cock had emerged further, a handful of the ridges becoming exposed. They were a brighter color than the rest of Lotor’s skin, a saturated lilac color that made his mouth water despite himself. 

Keith braced himself, gripping Lotor’s hips in one hand and steadying them with the other, before mouthing at the tip, taking the emerging length into his mouth in one swift stroke. 

Yeah, yeah, okay. It was sweeter now. Not a cloying sort of sweetness, but different enough from the initial taste that he noticed the change. Lotor whined, the sound completely detached from the confident prince that Keith had become accustomed to, and the thighs tightened around Keith’s shoulders. All at once, Shiro pulled his fingers out, and Keith moaned at the loss, legs shaking at the sudden emptiness as Lotor gasped at the sensation. 

The heavy press of Shiro’s cock at his hole had him sighing, eyes going half lidded as Lotor bucked further into his mouth, new ridges emerging from inside him. 

Keith’s mouth stretched, jaw aching, as Shiro pushed inside him with a slick sound, and he almost didn’t register when Lotor began speaking. “Is, is this common? Among humans.” His voice was thin, wobbly, sounding so unlike himself that Keith almost had to double check. 

His mouth was full so Shiro did the curtesy of answering on behalf of him. “Oral? Yeah, is it not for galra?” Shiro rasped, bottoming out inside Keith with a short _plap_ sound that had his eyes rolling back, Lotor’s thighs twitching again when Keith swallowed around him. 

Fuck, his dick was hard. Hopefully Shiro would take pity on him and touch him. 

“Full galra don’t produce saliva like humans.” Lotor sighed, the hand that had been gripping the bedsheets moving to grab at Keith’s hair. “It wouldn’t go as-“ he huffed and Keith let out a short moan at the way his claws lightly scraped his scalp. “-well.” 

Considering how wet Lotor was getting, Keith was willing to bet that oral would work just fine if people were creative with it, but he couldn’t voice his thoughts. It was starting to sound like galra only had basic, missionary sex, he was starting to feel bad for them. 

“Huh,” Shiro said, a heady gasp leaving him when Keith tightened around him, squeezing lightly, testing the sensation of it. 

That got him started again and Shiro fucked into him, the rhythm of it evening out after a few strokes as Keith kept sucking Lotor off, having to use his hand to wrap around the length of him that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. If he had to fathom a guess, he’d say Lotor was nearly entirely unsheathed. 

It was a struggle to breathe, everything overwhelming him at different times, and Keith had to let go of Lotor’s dick for a second, pulling in a harsh breath as Shiro kept up his unflinching pace. He used the slick to get his hand wet, jacking Lotor off as he tried to gather himself, the prince’s hips bucking up underneath him and Keith had to tighten the grip his other hand had on his hips. 

When Shiro’s hand reached around to wrap itself around Keith’s dick, it shocked a shout out of him, full-bodied and _loud_ , all the motion stopping for a second as the two stared at him. 

Keith felt himself flush, knowing his face had gone red. 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was dripping with concern and he was _embarrassed_. 

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, tonguing at Lotor’s cock to avoid having to speak, growing more flustered when he was the only one trying to resume. “I got startled.” Shiro let out an incredulous laugh and if his dick wasn’t currently in Keith’s ass, he’d be running to Red in an attempt to scrape his dignity back together and lick his wounded pride. 

Lotor spoke up, because of course he did. “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you be that loud when it’s the two of us.” His voice had gained back some of its smugness, cocky, as if Keith couldn’t make him writhe again. 

“Neither have I,” Shiro said, helpfully, and that was the last straw. 

He arched his back, pushing further back onto Shiro’s dick as he mouthed at Lotor’s cock, the precum smearing on his cheek as he spoke. “Bet you two can’t make it happen again.” Bingo. 

Lotor’s fingers tightened in his hair again, the galra shoving Keith’s mouth further onto his cock with a throaty purr, Shiro’s grip biting into Keith’s hips, the strain of it forcing a muffled moan out of him. When Shiro’s hand wrapped around his dick again it made his legs shake, the effort of holding himself up almost overwhelming with Shiro’s thorough touches taking his breath away. 

He swallowed around Lotor’s cock, the pheromones heavy again as he was now fully unsheathed and Keith could feel the way drool dribbled from his mouth, mixing with the slick and making everything sticky as he pumped the rest of Lotor’s length with his free hand. 

Shiro ground his hips into Keith’s ass and Keith could feel his hipbones against him, the friction around his dick almost too much to bear as Shiro just _kept going_. 

His head went fuzzy, warm when Lotor’s pheromones refused to let up, and when the prince let out a wanton groan, an idea struck him. 

He opened his mouth, still jacking him off, moving the hand that had been gripping Lotor’s hip. Keith gathered spit in his mouth, the excessive drool making it easy, and pulled one of the prince’s cheeks apart with his thumb, shifting the angle of his dick as he kept running his hands across its length. “What-“ Lotor gasped, his back arching at the sensation of Keith pulling him apart, Keith’s head spinning as Shiro kept jack rabbiting inside him. 

Keith didn’t want to risk sticking any fingers in, hadn’t known if Lotor had ever done anything like that, content with spreading him apart just to look. His mouth watered again, the pheromones down here were _strong_ and the last of his reservations left him as he spat the contents of his mouth onto Lotor’s hole, thumb circling the rim, a savage sense of satisfaction pooling low in his gut when Lotor let out a choked off scream. 

_”Shit,”_ Shiro swore, his hips stuttering as Keith groaned, arching his back hard enough that it hurt as he licked a long stripe up the underside of Lotor’s dick, still teasing at Lotor’s rim, drinking in the way the prince looked as if he was falling apart. 

A shuddery breath left him, the warmth of it washing over Lotor’s cock as Shiro fucked into him with a wet, slick sound. He was close. 

Lotor gave him a look, white eyebrows scrunching together as a violet shade of purple bloomed across his cheekbones. “Y-your eyes,” Lotor managed to gasp, his grip tightening in Keith’s hair and he was certain that this time, he’d managed to draw blood. “They’re yellow.” 

That meant his teeth were sharp too, then, he couldn’t swallow Lotor down again without fear of hurting him. 

The hand Shiro had been gripping his hips with went _tight_ and Keith moaned when he could feel scratch marks form against his skin, the slap of Shiro fucking into him was obscene and he moaned again, higher this time, thumb just barely dipping into Lotor’s hole as he went boneless. 

He came, the spatter of his cum agains the sheets becoming a part of the filthy soundtrack as he tightened around Shiro, the man gasping as he fucked him through his orgasm. “Keith-“ Shiro gasped, his name sounding sticky when he said it like _that_ and he rolled his hips against Shiro even though his body was begging him to rest. 

Keith tightened his grip around Lotor, licking at his length and going faster, still teasing his rim with the thumb, refusing to go any deeper when he didn’t know if he wanted it or not, and when Lotor threw his head back against the pillows, he smirked. It took just a few more pumps, the speed mirroring Shiro’s rhythm as the man chased his own release, before Lotor came with a moan. 

He watched as the pink-hued cum spattered against Lotor’s chest, a weak chuff leaving him when one of the stripes of it hit the underside of Lotor’s chin, the galra trembling too hard to notice. 

The sight of it was all it took for Shiro’s hips to fully stutter above him, the man forcing himself deep as he came inside, the warm heat of it inside Keith made him groan again. Fuck. 

Breathing was hard. 

Somehow, Keith had no idea how, Shiro had the energy to maneuver Keith out from between Lotor’s legs, carefully depositing him onto clean sheets as he pulled himself out from him. A shivery mewl left him and distantly, he could hear Lotor purr. 

Shiro laid down next to him with a huff, sounding exhausted, and Keith turned to look at him, a soft smile crossing his face when the man looked back at him. “You good?” Keith managed to rasp, voice raw, and Shiro gave him a tired grin, prosthetic moving to brush Keith’s bangs from his forehead. 

“I need to sleep for a week,” that drew a weak laugh from Keith and he shifted, looking at where Lotor still looked dazed. 

“Lotor?” He called for him and Lotor didn’t answer verbally, but absently reached for Keith’s hand. Fuck, he broke Lotor. 

Shiro let out a small chuckle at the sight. “I think you broke him.” A unanimous agreement, then. 

Keith sighed, leaning into Shiro’s touch when he kept playing with his sweaty hair. “I sucked the attitude out of him.” That startled a genuine laugh out of Shiro and Lotor squeezed Keith’s fingers, the motion of it tired. 

“Keith,” Lotor rasped, continuing when Keith hummed. “Shut up.” And Keith grinned, smushing his face into the bedsheets in an attempt to hide it as Shiro continued to scratch at his hair. 

He was relieved that this had gone well, he liked the arrangement they all had and didn’t want an air of awkwardness to hang over them. He closed his eyes, tired, Lotor’s soft squeezes of his hand and Shiro’s gentle playing with his hair lulling him into a bleary half-sleep. 

God, showering tomorrow morning was going to be awful.

**Author's Note:**

> *pops cap of champagne bottle* This is my first time writing any smut omfg I'm literally stress sweating rn <3 kms dskjfhskdjf if it's illegible pls tell me ily ily
> 
> I 100% blame Twitter for putting the idea of lotor/Keith/shiro in my head, I can't believe I marathon wrote this in two days. I was thinking abt the pair and I was like hmmm should I write Keith getting passed around like a blunt at a frat party? And then I drank a redbull and was 1k into this fic so I had to keep going. 
> 
> Speaking of writing, I didn't read over this again bc I got shy so if there are any glaring mistakes, pls forgive me. 
> 
> Also! About Twitter!! If you guys wanna follow me my user is @/tiddygirls , be warned tho, I don't talk about writing on it like, at all, and it's mostly just random retweets of stuff I find funny and thirst pics of cloud strife atm so its probably not for everyone. 
> 
> Do u believe that I started this fic off thinking that Lotor was gonna be a mega top? idk how he ended up being a pillow princess by the end of it but oh well, kinda suits him ngl
> 
> ALSO! If u love me, go stream Lice by Kyunchi and KLK by Arca <3 ;))


End file.
